The present invention relates to in vivo delivery of biologics such as the anticancer drug paclitaxel. The invention relates to the method of use and preparation of compositions (formulations) of drugs such as the anticancer agent paclitaxel. In one aspect, the formulation of paclitaxel, known as Capxol, has been found to be significantly less toxic and more efficacious than TAXOL, a commercially available formulation of paclitaxel. In another aspect, the novel formulation Capxol, has been found to localize in certain tissues after parenteral administration, thereby increasing the efficacy of treatment of cancers associated with such tissues.
Taxol is a naturally occurring compound which has shown great promise as an anti-cancer drug. For example, taxol has been found to be an active agent against drug-refractory ovarian cancer by McGuire et al. See xe2x80x9cTaxol: A Unique Anti-Neoplastic Agent With Significant Activity Against Advanced Ovarian Epithelial Neoplasms.xe2x80x9d Ann. Int. Med., 111, 273-279 (1989). All patents, scientific articles, and other documents mentioned herein are incorporated by reference as if reproduced in full below.
Unfortunately, taxol has extremely low solubility in water, which makes it difficult to provide a suitable dosage form. In fact, in Phase I clinical trials, severe allergic reactions were caused by the emulsifiers administered in conjunction with taxol to compensate for taxol""s low water solubility; at least one patient""s death was caused by an allergic reaction induced by the emulsifiers. Dose limiting toxicities include neutropenia, peripheral neuropathy, and hypersensitivity reactions (HSRs).
Brown et al., in xe2x80x9cA Phase I Trial of Taxol Given by A 6-Hour Intravenous Infusionxe2x80x9d J of Clin Oncol, Vol. 9 No. 7, pp. 1261-1267 (July 1991) report on a Phase I Trial in which taxol was provided as a 6-hour IV infusion every 21 days without premedication. 31 patients received 64 assessable courses of taxol. One patient had a severe (or acute) hypersensitivity reaction, which required discontinuation of the infusion and immediate treatment to save the patient""s life. Another patient experienced a hypersensitivity reaction, but it was not so severe as to require discontinuing the infusion. Myelosuppression was dose-limiting, with 2 fatalities due to sepsis. Non-hematologic toxicity was of Grade 1 and 2, except for one patient with Grade 3 mucositis and 2 patients with Grade 3 neuropathy. The neuropathy consisted of reversible painful paresthesias, requiring discontinuation of taxol in two patients. Four partial responses were seen (3 in patients with non-small-cell lung cancer, and one in a patient with adenocarcinoma of unknown primary). The maximum tolerated dose reported was 275 mg/m2, and the recommended Phase II starting dose was 225 mg/m2. The incidence of hypersensitivity reaction was reported to be schedule-dependent, with 6 to 24-hour infusions of drug having a 0% to 8% incidence of hypersensitivity reactions. It was also reported that hypersensitivity reactions persist with or without premedication, despite prolongation of infusion times. Since these Phase I studies were conducted on terminally ill patients suffering from a variety of cancers, the efficacy of the taxol treatments could not be determined.
In a study by Kris et al., taxol formulated with Cremaphor EL in dehydrated alcohol was given as a 3-hour IV infusion every 21 days, with the administered dosage ranging from 15 to 230 mg/min nine escalation steps. Kris et al. concluded that xe2x80x9cwith the severity and unpredictability of the hypersensitivity reactions, further usage of taxol is not indicated with this drug formulation on this administration schedule.xe2x80x9d See Cancer Treat. Rep., Vol. 70, No. 5, May 1986.
Since early trials using a bolus injection or short (1-3 hour) infusions induced anaphylactic reactions or other hypersensitivity responses, further studies were carried out in which taxol was administered only after premedication with steroids (such as dexamethasone), antihistamines (such as diphenhydramine), and H2-antagonists (such as cimetidine or ranitidine), and the infusion time was extended to 24 hours in an attempt to eliminate the most serious allergic reactions. Various Phase I and Phase II study results have been published utilizing 24-hour infusions of taxol with maximum total dosages of 250 mg/m2, generally with the course being repeated every 3 weeks. Patients were pre-treated with dexamethasone, diphenhydramine, and cimetidine to offset allergic reactions. See Einzig, et al., xe2x80x9cPhase II Trial of Taxol in Patients with Metastatic Renal Cell Carcinoma,xe2x80x9d Cancer Investigation, 9(2) 133-136 (1991), and A. B. Miller et al., xe2x80x9cReporting Results of Cancer Treatment,xe2x80x9d Cancer, Vol 47, 207-214 (1981).
Koeller et al., in xe2x80x9cA Phase I Pharmacokinetic Study of Taxol Given By a Prolonged Infusion Without Premedication,xe2x80x9d Proceedings of ASCO, Vol. 8 (March, 1989), recommends routine premedication in order to avoid the significant number of allergic reactions believed to be caused by the cremophor (polyethoxylated castor oil) vehicle used for taxol infusions. Patients received dosages ranging from 175 mg/m2 to 275 mg/m2.
Wiernik et al. in xe2x80x9cPhase I Clinical and Pharmacokinetic Study of Taxol,xe2x80x9d Cancer Research, 47, 2486-2493 (May 1, 1987), also report the administration of taxol in a cremophor vehicle by IV infusion over a 6-hour period in a Phase I study. Grade 3-4 hypersensitivity reactions incurred in 4 of 13 courses. The starting dose for the study was 15 mg/m2 (one-third of the lowest toxic dose in dogs). Doses were escalated, and a minimum of 3 patients were treated at each dose level until toxicity was identified, and then 4-6 patients were treated at each subsequent level. The study concluded that neurotoxicity and leukopenia were dose-limiting, and the recommended Phase II trial dose was 250 mg/m2 with premedication.
Other exemplary studies on taxol include: Legha et al., xe2x80x9cPhase II Trial of Taxol in Metastatic Melanoma,xe2x80x9d Vol. 65 (June 1990) pp. 2478-2481; Rowinsky et al., xe2x80x9cPhase I and Pharmacodynamic Study of Taxol in Refractory Acute Leukemias,xe2x80x9d Cancer Research, 49, 4640-4647 (Aug. 15, 1989); Grem et al., xe2x80x9cPhase I Study of Taxol Administered as a Short IV Infusion Daily For 5 Days,xe2x80x9d Cancer Treatment Reports, Vol. 71 No. 12, (December, 1987); Donehower et al., xe2x80x9cPhase I Trial of Taxol in Patients With Advanced Cancer,xe2x80x9d Cancer Treatment Reports, Vol. 71, No. 12, (December, 1987); Holmes et al., xe2x80x9cPhase II Study of Taxol in Patients (PT) with Metastatic Breast Cancer (MBC),xe2x80x9d Proceedings of the American Society of Clinical Oncology, Vol. 10, (March, 1991), pp. 60. See also Suffness. xe2x80x9cDevelopment of Antitumor Natural Products at the National Cancer Institute,xe2x80x9d Gann Monograph or Cancer Research, 31 (1989) pp. 21-44 (which recommends that taxol only be given as a 24-hour infusion).
Weiss et al., in xe2x80x9cHypersensitivity Reactions from Taxol,xe2x80x9d Journal of Clinical Oncology, Vol. 8, No. 7 (July 1990) pp. 1263-1268, reported that it was difficult to determine a reliable overall incidence of hypersensitivity reactions, HSRs, because of the wide variations in taxol doses and schedules used, and the unknown degree of influence that changing the infusion schedule and using premedication has on HSR incidents. For example, of five patients who received taxol in a 3-hour infusion at greater than 190 mg/m2 with no premedication, three had reactions, while only one out of 30 patients administered even higher doses over a 6-hour infusion with no premedication had a reaction. Therefore, this suggests that prolonging the infusion to beyond 6 hours is sufficient to reduce HSR incidents. Nevertheless, Weiss et al. found that patients receiving 250 mg/m2 of taxol administered via a 24-hour infusion still had definite HSRs. Thus, while prolonging drug infusion to 6 or 24-hours may reduce the risk for an acute reaction, this conclusion can not be confirmed, since 78% of the HSR reactions occurred within ten minutes of initiating the taxol infusion, which indicates that the length of time planned for the total infusion would have no bearing. Further, concentration of taxol in the infusion may also not make a difference since substantial numbers of patients had reactions to various small taxol dosages. Finally, not only is the mechanism of taxol HSR unknown, it is also not clear whether taxol itself is inducing HSRs, or if the HSRs are due to the excipient (Cremaphor EL; Badische Anilin und Soda Fabrik AG [BASF], Ludwigshafen, Federal Republic of Germany). Despite the uncertainty as to whether or not premedication had any influence on reducing the severity or number of HSRs, prophylactic therapy was recommended, since there is no known danger from its use.
The conflicting recommendations in the prior art concerning whether premedication should be used to avoid hypersensitivity reactions when using prolonged infusion durations, and the lack of efficacy data for infusions done over a six-hour period has led to the use of a 24-hour infusion of high doses (above 170 mg/m2) of taxol in a Cremaphor EL emulsion as an accepted cancer treatment protocol.
Although it appears possible to minimize the side effects of administering taxol in an emulsion by use of a long infusion duration, the long infusion duration is inconvenient for patients, and is expensive due to the need to monitor the patients for the entire 6 to 24-hour infusion duration. Further, the long infusion duration requires that patients spend at least one night in a hospital or treatment clinic.
The use of higher doses of paclitaxel has also been described in the literature. To determine the maximal-tolerated dose (MTD) of paclitaxel in combination with high-dose cyclophosphamide and cisplatin followed by autologous hematopoietic progenitor-cell support (AHPCS), Stemmer et al (Stemmer S M, Cagnoni P J, Shpall E J, et al: High-dose paclitaxel, cyclophosphamide, and cisplatin with autologous hematopoietic progenitor-cell support: A-phase I trial. J Clin Oncol 14:1463-1472, 1996) have conducted a phase I trial in forty-nine patients with poor-prognosis breast cancer, non-Hodgkin""s lymphoma (NHL) or ovarian cancer with escalating doses of paclitaxel infused over 24 hours, followed by cyclophosphamide (5,625 mg/m2) and cisplatin (165 mg/m2) and AHPCS. Dose-limiting toxicity was encountered in two patients at 825 mg/m2 of paclitaxel; one patient died of multi-organ failure and the other developed grade 3 respiratory, CNS, and renal toxicity, which resolved. Grade 3 polyneuropathy and grade 4 CNS toxicity were also observed. The MTD of this combination was determined to be paclitaxel (775 mg/m2), cyclophosphamide (5,625 mg/m2), and cisplatin (165 mg/m2).followed by AHPCS. Sensory polyneuropathy and mucositis were prominent toxicities, but both were reversible and tolerable. Eighteen of 33 patients (54%) with breast cancer achieved a partial response. Responses were also observed in patients with NHL (four of five patients) and ovarian cancer (two of two patients).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,803 reports the use of Taxol at doses of 175 and 135 mg/m2, administered in a 3 hour infusion. The infusion protocols require the use of premedication and reports the incidences of hypersensitivity reactions in 35% of the patients. Neurotoxicity was reported in 51% of the patients, with 66% of patients experiencing neurotoxicity in the high dose group and 37% in the low dose group. Furthermore, it was noted that 48% of the patients experienced neurotoxicity for longer infusion times of 24 hours while 54% of patients experienced neurotoxicity for the shorter 3 hour infusion.
There is evidence in the literature that higher doses of paclitaxel result in a higher response rate. The optimal doses and schedules for paclitaxel are still under investigation. To assess the possibility that paclitaxel dose intensity may be important in the induction of disease response, Reed et al of NCI (Reed. E, Bitton R. Sarosy G, Kohn E: Paclitaxel dose intensity. Journal of Infusional Chemotherapy 6:59-63, 1996) analyzed the available phase II trial data in the treatment of ovarian cancer and breast cancer. Their results suggest that the relationship between objective disease response and paclitaxel dose intensity in recurrent ovarian cancer is highly statistically significant with two-side p value of 0.022. The relationship in breast cancer is even stronger, with a two-sided p value of 0.004. At 135 mg/m2/21 days, the objective response rate was 13.2%; and at 250 mg/m2/21 days, the objective response rate was 35.9%. The response rate seen at the intermediate dose of 175 mg/m2 was linear with the 135 mg/m2 and 250 mg/m2 results and the linear regression analysis shows a correlation coefficient for these data of 0.946 (Reed et al, 1996).
In a study by Holmes (Holmes F A, Walters R S, Theriault R L, et al: Phase II trial of Taxol, an active drug in the treatment of metastatic breast cancer. J Natl Cancer Inst 83:1797-1805, 1991), and at MSKCC (Reichman B S, Seidman A D, Crown J P A, et al: Paclitaxel and recombinant human granulocyte colony-stimulating factor as initial chemotherapy for metastatic breast cancer. J Clin Oncol 11:1943-1951, 1993), it was shown that higher doses of TAXOL up to 250 mg/m2 produced greater responses (60%) than the 175 mg/m2 dose (26%) currently approved for TAXOL. These results, however, have not been reproduced due to higher toxicity at these higher doses. These studies, however, bear proof to the potential increase in response rate at increased doses of paclitaxel.
Since premedication is required for the administration of Taxol, often necessitating overnight stays of the patient at the hospital, it is highly desirable to develop formulations of paclitaxel that obviate the need for premedication.
Since premedication is required for the administration of Taxol, due to HSR""s associated with administration of the drug, it is highly desirable to develop a formulation of paclitaxel that does not cause hypersensitivity reactions. It is also desirable to develop formulations of paclitaxel that do not cause neurotoxicity.
Since Taxol infusions are generally preceded by premedication, and require post-infusion monitoring and record keeping, often necessitating overnight stays of the patient at the hospital, it is highly desirable to develop a formulation of paclitaxel which would allow for recipients to be treated on an out-patient basis.
Since it has been demonstrated that higher doses of Taxol achieve improved clinical responses albeit with higher toxicity, it is desirable to develop a formulation of paclitaxel which can achieve these doses without this toxicity.
Since it has been demonstrated that the dose limiting toxicity of Taxol is cerebral and neurotoxicity, it is desirable to develop a formulation of paclitaxel that decreases such toxicity.
It is also desirable to eliminate the need to use premedication since this increases patient discomfort and increases the expense and duration of treatment.
It is also desirable to shorten the duration required for the infusion of Taxol (currently administered in 3-24 hours) to minimize patient stay at the hospital or clinic.
Since Taxol is currently approved for administration at concentrations between 0.6-1.2 mg/ml and a typical dose in humans is about 250-350 mg, this results in infusion volumes typically greater than 300 ml. It is desirable to reduce these infusion volumes. This can be done by the development of formulations of paclitaxel that are stable at higher concentrations so as to reduce the time of administration.
The anticancer agent paclitaxel (TAXOL, Bristol Myers Squibb, BMS,) has remarkable clinical activity in a number of human cancers including cancers of the ovary, breast, lung, esophagus, head and neck region, bladder and lymphomas. It is currently approved for the treatment of ovarian carcinoma where it is used in combination with cisplatin and for metastatic breast cancer that has failed prior treatment with one combination chemotherapy regimen. The major limitation of Taxol is its poor solubility and consequently the BMS formulation contains 50% Cremaphor EL and 50% ethanol as the solubilizing vehicle. Prior to intravenous administration, this formulation must be diluted 1:10 in saline for a final dosing solution containing 0.6 mg/ml of paclitaxel. This formulation has been linked to severe hypersensitivity reactions in animals (Lorenz et al., Agents Actions 1987, 7, 63-67) and humans (Weiss et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 1990, 8, 1263-68) and consequently requires premedication of patients with corticosteroids (dexamethasone) and antihistamines. The large dilution results in large volumes of infusion (typical dose 175 mg/m2) upto 1 liter and infusion times ranging from 3 hours to 24 hours. Thus, there is a need for an alternative less toxic formulation for paclitaxel.
Capxol(trademark) is a novel, cremophor-free formulation of the anticancer drug paclitaxel. The inventors, based on animal studies, believe that a cremophor-free formulation will be significantly less toxic and will not require premedication of patients. Premedication is necessary to reduce the hypersensitivity and anaphylaxis that occurs as a result of cremophor in the currently approved and marketed BMS (Bristol Myers Squibb) formulation of paclitaxel. Capxol(trademark) is a lyophilized powder for reconstitution and intravenous administration. When reconstituted with a suitable aqueous medium such as 0.9% sodium chloride injection or 5% dextrose injection, Capxol(trademark) forms a stable colloidal solution of paclitaxel. The size of the colloidal suspension may range from 20 nm to 8 microns with a preferred range of about 20-400 nm. The two major components of Capxol(trademark) are unmodified paclitaxel and human serum albumin (HSA). Since HSA is freely soluble in water, Capxol(trademark) can be reconstituted to any desired concentration of paclitaxel limited only by the solubility limits for HSA. Thus Capxol(trademark) can be reconstituted in a wide range of concentrations ranging from dilute (0.1 mg/ml paclitaxel) to concentrated (20 mg/ml paclitaxel). This can result in fairly small volumes of administration.
In accordance with the present invention, there are provided compositions and methods useful for in vivo delivery of biologics, in the form of nanoparticles that are suitable for parenteral administration in aqueous suspension. Invention compositions comprise drugs, such as paclitaxel, stabilized by a polymer. The polymer is a biocompatible material, such as the protein albumin. Use of invention compositions for the delivery of biologics obviates the necessity for administration of biologics in toxic diluents of vehicles, for example, ethanol and polyethoxylated castor oil, diluted in normal saline (see, for example, Norton et al., in Abstracts of the 2nd National Cancer Institute Workshop on Taxol and Taxus, Sep. 23-24, 1992). A disadvantage of such known compositions is their propensity to produce severe allergic and other side effects.
It is known that the delivery of biologics in the form of a particulate suspension allows targeting to organs such as the liver, lungs, spleen, lymphatic circulation, and the like, due to the uptake in these organs, of the particles by the reticuloendothelial (RES) system of cells. Targeting to the RES containing organs may be controlled through the use of particles of varying size, and through administration by different routes. But when administered to rats, Capxol was unexpectedly and surprisingly found to accumulate in tissues other than those containing the RES such as the prostate, pancreas, testes, seminiferous tubules, bone, etc. to a significantly greater level than Taxol at similar doses.
Thus, it is very surprising that the invention formulation of paclitaxel, Capxol, a nanoparticle formulation, concentrates in tissues such as the prostate, pancreas, testes, seminiferous tubules, bone, etc., i.e., in organs not containing the RES, at a significantly higher level than a non-particulate formulation of paclitaxel such as Taxol. Thus, Capxol may be utilized to treat cancers of these tissues with a higher efficacy than Taxol. However, the distribution to many other tissues is similar for Capxol and Taxol, therefore Capxol is expected to maintain anticancer activity at least equal to that of TAXOL in other tissues.
The basis for the localization within the prostate could be a result of the particle size of the formulation (20-400 nm), or the presence the protein albumin in the formulation which may cause localization into the prostatic tissue through specific membrane receptors (gp 60, gp 18, gp 13 and the like). It is also likely that other biocompatible, biodegradable polymers other than albumin may show specificity to certain tissues such as the prostate resulting in high local concentration of paclitaxel in these tissues as a result of the properties described above. Such biocompatible materials are contemplated within the scope of this invention. A preferred embodiment of a composition to achieve high local concentrations of paclitaxel in the prostate is a formulation containing paclitaxel and albumin with a particle size in the range of 20-400 nm, and free of cremophor. This embodiment has also been demonstrated to result in higher level concentrations of paclitaxel in the, pancreas, kidney, lung, heart, bone, and spleen when compared to Taxol at equivalent doses. These properties provide novel applications of this formulation of paclitaxel including methods of lowering testosterone levels, achieving medical orchiectomy, providing high local concentrations to coronary vasculature for the treatment of restenosis.
It is also very surprising that paclitaxel is metabolized into its metabolites at a much slower rate than Taxol when administered as Capxol. This enables increased and sustained anticancer activity for longer periods with similar doses of paclitaxel.
It is also very surprising that when Capxol and Taxol are administered to rats at equivalent doses of paclitaxel, a much higher degree of myelosuppression results for the Taxol group compared to the Capxol group. This can result in lower incidences of infections and fever episodes (e.g., febrile neutropenia). It can also reduce the cycle time in between treatments which is currently 21 days. Thus the use of Capxol may provide substantial advantage over Taxol.
It was surprisingly found that the Taxol vehicle, Cremophor/Ethanol diluted in saline, alone caused severe hypersensitivity reactions and death in several dose groups of mice. No such reactions were observed for the Capxol groups at equivalent and higher doses. Thus Capxol, a formulation of paclitaxel that is free of the Taxol vehicle is of substantial advantage.
It is also very surprising that when Capxol and Taxol are administered to rats at equivalent doses of paclitaxel, a much lower toxicity is seen for the Capxol compared to Taxol as evidenced by significantly higher LD50 values. This may allow for higher more therapeutically effective doses of paclitaxel to be administered to patients. There is evidence in the literature showing increases response rates to higher doses of paclitaxel. The Capxol formulation may allow the administration of these higher doses due to lower toxicity and thereby exploit the full potential of this drug.
Surprisingly, the Capxol formulations show an increased efficacy when compared to TAXOL. In addition, higher doses of paclitaxel are achieved in the Capxol groups due to lower toxicity of the formulation. These high doses can be administered as bolus injections.
It is also surprising that Capxol, a formulation of the substantially water-insoluble drug, paclitaxel, is stable when reconstituted in an aqueous medium at several different concentrations ranging from, but not limited to 0.1-20 mg/ml. This offers substantial advantage over Taxol during administration of the drug as it results in smaller infusion volumes, overcomes instability issues known for Taxol, such as precipitation, and avoids the use of an in-line filter in the infusion line. Thus Capxol greatly simplifies and improves the administration of paclitaxel to patients.
It is also surprising that Capxol when administered to rats at equivalent doses of paclitaxel as Taxol, shows no sign of neurotoxicity while Taxol even at low doses shows neurotoxic effects.
The invention formulation further allows the administration of paclitaxel, and other substantially water insoluble pharmacologically active agents, employing a much smaller volume of liquid and requiring greatly reduced administration time relative to administration volumes and times required by prior art delivery systems.
In combination with a biocompatible polymer matrix, the invention formulation (Capxol) allows for local sustained delivery of paclitaxel with lower toxicity and prolonged activity.
The above surprising findings for Capxol offer the potential to substantially improve the quality of life of patients receiving paclitaxel.
Capxol(trademark) is a lyophilized powder containing paclitaxel and human serum albumin. Due to the nature of the colloidal solution formed upon reconstitution of the lyophilized powder toxic emulsifiers such as cremophor (in the BMS formulation of paclitaxel) or polysorbate 80 (as in the Rhone Poulenc formulation of docetaxel) and solvents such as ethanol to solubilize the drug are not required. Removing toxic emulsifers will reduce the incidences of severe hypersensitivity and anaphylactic reactions that are known to occur in products TAXOL.
In addition, no premedication with steroids and
antihistamines are anticipated prior to administration of the drug.
Due to reduced toxicities, as evidenced by the LD10/_LD50 studies, higher doses may be employed for greater efficacy.
The reduction in myelosuppression (as compared
with the BMS formulation) is expected to reduce the period of the treatment cycle (currently 3 weeks) and improve the therapeutic outcomes.
Capxol(trademark) can be administered at much higher
concentrations (upto 20 mg/ml) compared with the BMS formulation (0.6 mg/ml), allowing much lower volume infusions, and administration as an intravenous bolus.
TAXOL may be infused only with nitroglycerin
polyolefin infusion sets due to leaching of plasticizers from standard infusion tubing into the formulation. Capxol shows no leaching and may be utilized with any standard infusion tubing. In addition, only glass or polyolefin containers are to be used for storing all cremophor containing solutions. The Capxol formulation has no such limitations.
A recognized problem with TAXOL formulation is
the precipitation of paclitaxel in indwelling catheters. This results in erratic and poorly controlled dosing. Due to the inherent stability of the colloidal solution of the new formulation, Capxol(trademark), the problem of precipitation is alleviated.
The administration of Taxol requires the use of
in line filters to remove precipitates and other particulate matter. Capxol has no such requirement due to inherent stability.
The literature suggests that particles in the low
hundred nanometer size range preferentially partition into tumors through leaky blood vessels at the tumor site. The colloidal particles of paclitaxel in the Capxol(trademark) formulation may therefore show a preferential targeting effect, greatly reducing the side effects of paclitaxel administered in the BMS formulation.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new formulation of paclitaxel that provides the above desirable characteristics.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new formulation of paclitaxel that localizes paclitaxel in certain tissues, thereby providing higher anticancer activity at these sites.
It is another object of the invention to administer paclitaxel at concentrations greater than about 2 mg/ml in order to reduce infusion volumes.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a formulation of paclitaxel that is free of the Taxol vehicle.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a formulation of paclitaxel that improves the quality of life of patients receiving Taxol for the treatment of cancer.
In accordance with the present invention, there are provided compositions for in vivo delivery of a biologic. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cin vivo deliveryxe2x80x9d refers to delivery of a biologic by such routes of administration as oral, intravenous, subcutaneous, intraperitoneal, intrathecal, intramuscular, intracranial, inhalational, topical, transdermal, suppository (rectal), pessary (vaginal), and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbiologicxe2x80x9d refers to pharmaceutically active agents (such as analgesic agents, anesthetic agents, anti-asthamatic agents, antibiotics, anti-depressant agents, anti-diabetic agents, anti-fungal agents, anti-hypertensive agents, anti-inflammatory agents, anti-neoplastic agents, anxiolytic agents, enzymatically active agents, nucleic acid constructs, immunostimulating agents, immunosuppressive agents, physiologically active gases, vaccines, and the like), diagnostic agents (such as ultrasound contrast agents, radiocontrast agents, or magnetic contrast agents), agents of nutritional value, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmicronxe2x80x9d refers to a unit of measure of one one-thousandth of a millimeter. The term xe2x80x9cnano-xe2x80x9d refers to dimensions that are less than 1 micron.
A number of biocompatible materials may be employed in the practice of the present invention for the formation of a polymeric shell. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbiocompatiblexe2x80x9d describes a substance that does not appreciably alter or affect in any adverse way, the biological system into which it is introduced. A presently preferred polymeric for use in the formation of a shell is the protein albumin. Other suitable biocompatible materials maybe utilized in the present formulation and these have been discussed in detail in related applications.
Several biocompatible materials may be employed in the practice of the present invention for the formation of a polymeric shell. For example, naturally occurring biocompatible materials such as proteins, polypeptides, oligopeptides, polynucleotides, polysaccharides (e.g., starch, cellulose, dextrans, alginates, chitosan, pectin, hyaluronic acid, and the like), lipids, and so on, are candidates for such modification.
As examples of suitable biocompatible materials, naturally occurring or synthetic proteins may be employed, Examples of suitable proteins include albumin (which contains 35 cysteine residues), insulin (which contains 6 cysteines), hemoglobin (which contains 6 cysteine residues per a2xcex22 unit), lysozyme (which contains 8 cysteine residues), immunoglobulins, a-2-macroglobulin, fibronectin, vitronectin, fibrinogen, casein and the like, as well as combinations of any two or more thereof.
A presently preferred protein for use in the formation of a polymeric shell is albumin. Optionally, proteins such as a-2-macroglobulin, a known opsonin, could be used to enhance uptake of the shell encased particles of biologic by macrophage-like cells, or to enhance the uptake of the shell encased particles into the liver and spleen. Other ligands such as glycoproteins may also enhance uptake into certain tissues. Other functional proteins, such as antibodies or enzymes, which could facilitate targeting of biologic to a desired site, can also be used in the formation of the polymeric shell.
Similarly, synthetic polymers are also good candidates for preparation of the drug formulation. Examples include polyalkylene glycols (e.g., linear or branched chain), polyvinyl alcohol, polyacrylates, polyhydroxyethyl methacrylate, polyacrylic acid, polyethyloxazoline, polyacrylamides, polyisopropyl acrylamides, polyvinyl pyrrolidinone, polylactide/glycolide and the like, and combinations thereof, are good candidates for the biocompatible polymer in the invention formulation.
These biocompatible materials may also be employed in several physical forms such as gels, crosslinked or uncrosslinked to provide matrices from which the pharmacologically active ingredient, for example paclitaxel, may be released by diffusion and/or degradation of the matrix. Temperature sensitive materials may also be utilized as the dispersing matrix for the invention formulation. Thus for example, the Capxol may be injected in a liquid formulation of the temperature sensitive material (e.g., copolymers of polyacrylamides or copolymers of polyalkylene glycols and polylactide/glycolides) which gel at the tumor site and provide slow release of Capxol. The Capxol formulation may be dispersed into a matrix of the above mentioned biocompatible polymers to provide a controlled release formulation of paclitaxel, which through the properties of the Capxol formulation (albumin associated with paclitaxel) results in lower toxicity to brain tissue as well as lower systemic toxicity as discussed below. This combination of Capxol or other chemotherapeutic agents formulated similar to Capxol together with a biocompatible polymer matrix may be useful for the controlled local delivery of chemotherapeutic agents for treating solid tumors in the brain and peritoneum (ovarian cancer) and in local applications to other solid tumors. These combination formulations are not limited to the use of paclitaxel and may be utilized with a wide variety of pharmacologically active ingredients including antiinfectives, immunosuppressives and other chemotherapeutics and the like.
In the preparation of invention compositions, one can optionally employ a dispersing agent to suspend or dissolve biologic. Dispersing agents contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention include any liquid that is capable of suspending or dissolving biologic, but does not chemically react with either the polymer employed to produce the shell, or the biologic itself. Examples include water, vegetable oils (e.g., soybean oil, mineral oil, corn oil, rapeseed oil, coconut oil, olive oil, safflower oil, cotton seed oil, and the like), aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, or aromatic hydrocarbons having 4-30 carbon atoms (e.g., n-dodecane, n-decane, n-hexane, cyclohexane, toluene, benzene, and the like), aliphatic or aromatic alcohols having 1-30 carbon atoms (e.g., octanol, and the like), aliphatic or aromatic esters having 2-30 carbon atoms (e.g., ethyl caprylate (octanoate), and the like), alkyl, aryl, or cyclic ethers having 2-30 carbon atoms (e.g., diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, and the like), alkyl or aryl halides having 1-30 carbon atoms (and optionally more than one halogen substituent, e.g., CH3Cl, CH2Cl2, CHCl3, CH2Clxe2x80x94CH2Cl, and the like), ketones having 3-30 carbon atoms (e.g., acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, and the like), polyalkylene glycols (e.g., polyethylene glycol, and the like), or combinations of any two or more thereof.
Especially preferred combinations of dispersing agents include volatile liquids such as dichloromethane, chloroform, ethyl acetate, benzene, and the like (i.e., solvents that have a high degree of solubility for the pharmacologically active agent, and are soluble in the other dispersing agent employed), along with a less volatile dispersing agent. When added to the other dispersing agent, these volatile additives help to drive the solubility of the pharmacologically active agent into the dispersing agent. This is desirable sine this step is usually time consuming. Following dissolution, the volatile component may be removed by evaporation (optionally under vacuum).
Particles of biologic substantially completely contained within a polymeric shell, or associated therewith, prepared as described herein, are delivered neat, or optionally as a suspension in a biocompatible medium. This medium may be selected from water, buffered aqueous media, saline, buffered saline, optionally buffered solutions of amino acids, optionally buffered solutions of proteins, optionally buffered solutions of sugars, optionally buffered solutions of carbohydrates, optionally buffered solutions of vitamins, optionally buffered solutions of synthetic polymers, lipid-containing emulsions, and the like.
In addition, the polymeric shell can optionally be modified by a suitable agent, wherein the agent is associated with the polymeric shell through an optional covalent bond. Covalent bonds contemplated for such linkages include ester, ether, urethane, diester, amide, secondary or tertiary amine, phosphate ester, sulfate ester, and the like bonds. Suitable agents contemplated for this optional modification of the polymeric shell include synthetic polymers (polyalkylene glycols (e.g., linear or branched chain polyethylene glycol), polyvinyl alcohol, polyhydroxyethyl methacrylate, polyacrylic acid, polyethyloxazoline, polyacrylamide, polyvinyl pyrrolidinone, and the like), phospholipids (such as phosphatidyl choline (PC), phosphatidyl ethanolamine (PE), phosphatidyl inositol (PI), sphingomyelin, and the like), proteins (such as enzymes, antibodies, and the like), polysaccharides (such as starch, cellulose, dextrans, alginates, chitosan, pectin, hyaluronic acid, and the like), chemical modifying agents (such as pyridoxal 5xe2x80x2-phosphate, derivatives of pyridoxal, dialdehydes, diaspirin esters, and the like), or combinations of any two or more thereof.
Variations on the general theme of dissolved biologic enclosed within a polymeric shell are possible. A suspension of fine particles of biologic in a biocompatible dispersing agent could be used (in place of a biocompatible dispersing agent containing dissolved biologic) to produce a polymeric shell containing dispersing agent-suspended particles of biologic. In other words, the polymeric shell could contain a saturated solution of biologic in dispersing agent. Another variation is a polymeric shell containing a solid core of biologic produced by initially dissolving the biologic in a volatile organic solvent (e.g. benzene), forming the polymeric shell and evaporating the volatile solvent under vacuum, e.g., in an evaporator, spray drier or freeze-drying the entire suspension. This results in a structure having a solid core of biologic surrounded by a polymer coat. This latter method is particularly advantageous for delivering high doses of biologic in a relatively small volume. In some cases, the biocompatible material forming the shell about the core could itself be a therapeutic or diagnostic agent, e.g., in the case of insulin, which may be delivered as part of a polymeric shell formed in the process described above. In other cases, the polymer forming the shell could participate in the delivery of a biologic, e.g., in the case of antibodies used for targeting, or in the case of hemoglobin, which may be delivered as part of a polymeric shell formed in the ultrasonic irradiation process described above, thereby providing a blood substitute having a high binding capacity for oxygen.
In accordance with a specific embodiment of the present invention, there are provided pharmaceutically acceptable formulations of paclitaxel useful for the treatment of primary tumors in a subject, which formulations achieve high local concentrations of paclitaxel at the tumor site, wherein the invention formulations are substantially free of cremophor. Primary tumors contemplated for treatment with invention formulations include cancers of prostate, testes, lung, kidney, pancreas, bone, spleen, liver, brain, and the like.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there are provided pharmaceutically acceptable formulations of paclitaxel useful for the treatment of brain tumors in a subject, which formulations achieve high local concentrations of paclitaxel at the tumor site, and wherein said formulations are substantially free of cremophor, thereby inducing reduced cerebral and/or neurologic toxicity.
Invention formulations are useful for the treatment of a variety of indications, e.g., brain tumors, intraperitoneal tumors, prostatitis, bph, restenosis, atherosclerosis, and the like. Invention compositions have been observed to reduce the rate of metabolism of paclitaxel (relative to the rate of metabolism when paclitaxel is formulated for delivery as described in the prior art, e.g., as Taxol), thus a higher activity remains 24 hrs after administration.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, there are provided pharmaceutically acceptable formulations of paclitaxel useful for the reduction of serum testosterone levels (low dose paclitaxel) in a subject. Such formulations are useful for the treatment of various urogenital disorders.
Paclitaxel-containing formulations according to the invention can be lyophilized, and conveniently reconstituted at concentrations greater than about 1.2 mg/ml (with concentrations greater than about 2 mg/ml preferred, and concentrations greater than about 3 mg/ml being especially preferred). The resulting reconstituted materials are stable for at least 3 days. Another advantage of paclitaxel-containing formulations according to the invention is their suitability for administration using standard i.v. infusion tubing (i.e., there is no need to use specialized tubing to deliver paclitaxel).
Paclitaxel-containing formulations according to the invention can be administered employing relatively small volumes for delivery, e.g., typically requiring infusion volumes  less than 200 ml for a therapeutic dose. In addition, infusion can typically be accomplished over a relatively short period of time, e.g., over about 2-3 hrs, delivering doses  greater than  about 250-300 mg/m2.
Because invention formulations can be delivered in substantially higher concentrations than heretofor available in the art, and over substantially reduced time periods, use of invention formulations frequently eliminates the necessity for a patient to remain under direct medical observation for extended periods of time.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, there are provided methods for the administration of paclitaxel to a subject in need thereof, said methods comprising systemically administering a therapeutically effective amount of paclitaxel to said subject in a pharmaceutically acceptable formulation without the use of premedication, wherein said paclitaxel can optionally be administered as a bolus injection.
As readily recognized by those of skill in the art, invention compositions can be administered over a variety of time-frames. Of course it is recognized that the more quickly a medicament can be delivered to a patient, the less intrusive the procedure will be. Accordingly, it is presently preferred that the administration period is no greater than about 1 hour, and that the treatment cycle last no greater than about 2 weeks.
Suitable therapeutically effective doses can readily be determined by those of skill in the art, typically falling in the range of about 135 mg/m2, with doses of at least about 175 mg/m2 being presently preferred, and doses of at least about 200 mg/m2 being especially preferred.
In accordance with a particularly preferred aspect of the present invention, there are provided methods for reducing the hematologic toxicity of paclitaxel in a subject undergoing treatment therewith, said methods comprising systemically administering paclitaxel to said subject in a pharmaceutically acceptable formulation, as described herein. Preferably, such formulations are substantially free of cremophor.
In accordance with another particularly preferred aspect of the present invention, there are provided methods for reducing the cerebral or neurologic toxicity of paclitaxel in a subject undergoing treatment therewith, said methods comprising systemically administering said paclitaxel to said subject in a pharmaceutically acceptable formulation as described herein. Preferably, such formulations are substantially free of cremophor.
In accordance with yet another particularly preferred aspect of the present invention, there are provided methods for the treatment of primary tumors in a subject by achieving high local concentration of paclitaxel at the tumor site, said methods comprising systemically administering paclitaxel to said subject in a pharmaceutically acceptable formulation free of cremophor. Primary tumors contemplated for treatment by invention methods include cancers of prostate, testes, lung, kidney, pancreas, bone, spleen, liver, brain, and the like.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, there are provided unit dosage forms comprising a vessel containing a sufficient quantity of paclitaxel to allow systemic administration at a dose of at least 135 mg/m2 over an administration period of no greater than 2 hours. As readily recognized by those of skill in the art, paclitaxel used for the preparation of such unit dosage forms can be in aqueous media, a non-aqueous formulation of paclitaxel, a dry powder formulation of paclitaxel, and the like.